Cloud Goes Streaking
by Pervy Bunny
Summary: A few members of SOLDIER are playing Truth or Dare, and they dare Cloud to streak through Sephiroth's house. YAOI! lime


Author's note: I originally intended to go "all out" with this story, but changed my mind when I got to the end of writing it. I realized that I'm much better at leaving a little to the imagination when it comes to sex, since they say that a virgin should never write explicit sex. Besides that, I thought it was more romantic the way I cut it off at the end. So if you want real smut, go elsewhere for it.  
And of course consider the classic warning: this story involves male/male romance so if you're a straight guy or a fundie or whatever, find another fic.  
I don't own any of these characters (sigh). Don't sue me.  
Also, I made up Sephiroth's house, so don't bother me about how to find it or anything like that.  
  
Cloud Goes Streaking  
  
"Truth or dare?" Cloud asked Zack.  
"Truth."  
Cloud couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe he was actually playing truth or dare with Zack and a few other members of SOLDIER. Only a few weeks earlier he had left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER, and now here he was. He wasn't really a member yet. In fact, he had only begun basic training two weeks earlier and hadn't seen the legendary Sephiroth at all yet. That was why it was such a big deal for him to be here right now. It was after lights-out, but Cloud couldn't sleep and had snuck out of the barracks for a midnight walk. That was when he came across several guys playing truth or dare. He had walked up to them casually and asked if he could join in, and they let him join in like he was an old friend. Only several minutes into the game did he realize that he was the only one in the group who wasn't a member of SOLDIER. That made the game even more exciting for him.  
"Are you a virgin?" Cloud asked, unable to think of a better question.  
"No. Okay, now you. Truth or dare?"  
Cloud hesitated a second, feeling slightly nervous. He wanted to show off for the SOLDIER members by pulling off a dare. Despite what his better judgment told him to do. he said in a smooth, almost sexual tone, "Dare."  
He didn't get the stunned, awed reaction he had hoped for. All he got in response was Zack saying, "Ok, I dare you to go streaking... through the General's house."  
"WHAT?" Cloud yelled, then he remembered that he was trying to look cool and fearless. "I mean... sure, not like I've never gone streaking before." He really hadn't. "Watch me," he said, standing up and pulling off his shirt. He started walking towards a large building that was lit up.  
"Sephiroth's house is the other way."  
"I knew that," Cloud lied, changing his direction. Oh Gods, they're going to follow me while I do this... he thought as he boldly walked up to the door of the house.  
Sephiroth lived in one of the finest houses in the upper-Midgar area. It was a masterpiece of hundred-year-old architecture, and had been kept up very well over the years. Cloud nervously reached for the brass door knob, but the large double-doors were obviously locked. While he was fidgeting with the door, he realized that there were several lights still on inside. He wondered what the great Sephiroth would be doing in the middle of the night.  
"I can't open it."  
"Use the key he gave you, stupid," Zack said as he opened the door for Cloud. He still hadn't figured out that Cloud wasn't a member of SOLDIER. They stepped into the dim light of the front hall and Cloud finally let go of his shirt, letting it fall onto the floor. While he was unfastening his belt Zack said, "Hey, I don't think I've seen you before."  
"I'm new around here. Just arrived a few weeks ago."  
"So you're breaking curfew right now?"  
"Yeah... Heh, what the hell was I thinking trying to hang out with you... elite warriors?" Cloud said, picking up his shirt and getting ready to leave. As he headed for the door, one of the other members of SOLDIER pushed him back into the room. "A dare is a dare. We won't let anyone know you were wandering around in the middle of the night and we won't punish you if you promise not to tell ANYONE what you found out about us tonight!"  
"And you have to go through with your dare."  
"Well that's what I was about to do," Cloud said, dropping his shirt again. He hastily unfastened his belt and pulled his pants down, feeling as if he were doing a peep show. He was amazed how the more clothes he removed the bolder he felt. He partially unlaced his boots and threw them off, then let his pants slide across the room as he stepped out of them. He hesitated just another second before he grabbed the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down. Holy shit, he thought, I'm naked in Sephiroth's house... who would have predicted this?  
"Now go!" Zack said. "You've got to go through every room in this house."  
Cloud nodded in agreement, then ran through Sephiroth's living room, then a formal parlor. He thought after a few minutes that Sephiroth had way too many rooms in this damn house.  
While Cloud was gone, Zack and his friends played a mean little trick by walking out with Cloud's clothes and locking him in Sephiroth's house naked.  
Meanwhile, Cloud was streaking up Sephiroth's humongous stair way. There were two symmetrical stair cases that circled around gracefully and lead to an open hall upstairs. Cloud felt like he was intruding in a palace as he headed towards the upstairs hall, his heart pounding the entire time. There was a small chandelier hanging above the hallway. It was a very elegant, but it made him nervous to have the lights on, especially knowing that he was so close to the General who he had heard so much about. He wondered if Sephiroth was so powerful and vengeful that he would kill on the spot anyone he caught streaking in his house. Of course no one could no that because no one had ever been stupid enough to streak through his house before.  
Cloud suddenly heard one of the floors creaking and had to struggle to keep himself from freaking out. He saw that the bathroom door was open and the light was on, which made it convenient to run in there and hide. He ran in, locked the door and then stood against the wall panting. He saw himself in the mirror across the room as he stared at the wall opposite him. His hair was messy and starting to flop in front of his blue eyes a little. He needed to replace the gel that had come out. He was also so nervous that he was sweating. He looked over to the middle of the room and saw that instead of a normal sized tub, there was a large Jacuzzi with several jets in it. It was tempting to climb in, so tempting that he forgot that only a moment earlier he had heard someone moving around. He tested the water and felt how warm it was. He couldn't resist the temptation to climb in and rest for a moment. Cloud slid in, lying against the smooth, perfectly contoured sides of the tub. He found a switch to turn the jets on and relaxed even more as the water gently massaged him. He slid even deeper into the water, forgetting all his problems. Over the last couple of weeks he had almost forgotten how good it felt to slide into a warm bath, since all that had been available for him was cold showers. He hated getting up early and being jolted awake by freezing droplets of water hitting his skin.  
He found a few scented candles and an open box of chocolates within arm's reach. The candles were partially burned down and the box of chocolate was already opened and half empty, so he saw no harm in lighting the vanilla-scented candles. He figured Sephiroth would never know if he ate a few chocolates, so he took a few. He was so filled with pleasure that he didn't hear Sephiroth walking down the hallway. He was thinking about what he would write on his next post card to Tifa:  
"Dear Tifa,  
Everything is going great with me. Just the other night, I was invited to Sephiroth's house. You wouldn't believe the kind of luxury this guy has..."  
Suddenly Cloud heard a knocking on the door and automatically jumped slightly and screamed. He splashed around frantically, wishing he could hide under the water. He saw no way to hide himself- not even a shower curtain. Apparently Sephiroth only had a hot tub in this bathroom. Cloud couldn't do anything before Sephiroth cut open the door with his Masamune and stormed in looking furious.  
Cloud screamed again and accidentally knocked the box of chocolates onto the floor he was flailing around so much. Then he froze, staring at Sephiroth. Sephiroth had an even more powerful and charismatic presence than Cloud had imagined. He was clad only in a royal blue bathrobe tied loosely, and his long silver hair was hanging past his waist, messed up slightly since he had just waken up. Even in that state, Sephiroth was a magnetic figure. He was tall and majestic, like a warrior god. He stared back at the strange boy in his tub with piercing green eyes. Even without speaking, he made Cloud want to shrink down into the water.  
"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked in a tone as cold as ice.  
"C... Cloud Strife, sir..." Cloud muttered, looking down.  
"Speak up!"  
"Cloud Strife, sir. I'm... uh... I can explain everything..." he had a few tears falling down his cheeks and wanted to die he was so embarrassed.  
"No need to explain. I can see with my own eyes that you've broken into my house long after lights-out so that you can use my jacuzzi. Very clever. I'm sure a lot of others have thought of doing this, but... well, I'm surprised you pulled it off."  
"My clothes are downstairs, sir. I'll go now. I won't bother you again, I promise," Cloud said softly. "I'll stop playing truth or dare... I'm really, really sorry to disturb you. I don't know what I was thinking- "  
"No need to apologize," Sephiroth said, untying his bathrobe and slipping it off. He sat down next to Cloud in the water and said, "It can get lonely sleeping alone, you know." He placed his arm around Cloud's waist, bringing Cloud closer to him. Cloud's head rested against Sephiroth's muscular chest as Sephiroth ran his other hand through Cloud's golden hair and sighed.  
"I would have never dreamed I'd find a handsome young boy in my house... and naked, at that..."  
"Sir, there's this girl back in Nibelheim and I-"  
"Shut up!" Sephiroth said, pulling Cloud away from him. He could manipulate Cloud so easily with his strong arms. "Shut up and kiss me!"  
Cloud's blue eyes widened with shock. "WHA-" Sephiroth pressed his mouth against Cloud's warm lips and touched Cloud's tongue with his own, feeling every inch of his mouth and tasting the sweet flavor of his lips.  
Cloud tried to move away at first, but suddenly his eyes closed and he felt a wave of passion flow through him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sephiroth's neck, enjoying the feel of Sephiroth's soft hair against his bare arms. Sephiroth gently pushed Cloud against another side of the tub after he had pulled away. Cloud was gasping with surprise and was still stunned by Sephiroth's presence. He was speechless.  
Sephiroth touched Cloud's soft cheek. He was warm from the water and from all the excitement and embarrassment. Cloud was still tense when Sephiroth smiled at him.  
"Relax..." Sephiroth said, slowly massaging Cloud's shoulders, then reaching down to massage his back. "I'm not going to hurt you..."  
Cloud closed his eyes and said, "You mean you aren't angry? You won't punish me for this?"  
"No... how could I be angry at such a gorgeous sight? By all means, use my jacuzzi any time..." Sephiroth said, moving his hands lower and lower.  
Cloud moaned loudly with pleasure as Sephiroth touched him with his strong, slender hands. Sephiroth then hugged him so that their bodies were completely touching. Sephiroth nibbled the sensitive skin on Cloud's neck, making him cry out with pleasure again. Cloud was shocked at how Sephiroth knew exactly how to make him do that. He had never been this close to anyone before and didn't know anything about this, but Sephiroth seemed almost like he had known Cloud intimately before. It made him feel almost helpless as Sephiroth kissed him everywhere and made him groan loudly as one wave of ecstasy after another flowed through him. Sephiroth was about to slide under the water to go even farther, but then had an idea.  
"Come," he said, "in my room..."  
"Wait-" Cloud said as Sephiroth stood up and helped him out of the tub. "I don't know if I-"  
Sephiroth held tightly onto his wrist, dragging him into the bed room. He threw Cloud down into the red satin sheets and the bed shook slightly.  
"Sephiroth, I need to tell you something," Cloud said. "I'm... only sixteen."  
"I don't care!" Sephiroth exclaimed lustily. "Don't act all innocent after barging into my house naked like that." He lay down on top of Cloud and gazed at him with a look of mischief in his green eyes.  
Cloud didn't know what to say. He had enjoyed his night with Sephiroth so far. He wanted more, too. He wanted to see everything that this extraordinary man could do. Thinking of Tifa held him back, but somehow Sephiroth appealed to him more than Tifa did. He was far more attractive, now that Cloud looked at him again. He hadn't realized before that he could be so attracted to another man, nor had anyone ever made him feel like this before. He had to have more...  
Cloud gazed back at Sephiroth, then with the same impulsiveness that had caused him to play truth or dare, he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and kissed him. After pulling away, he said, "I... didn't know that a guy like you could exist."  
"A lot of people say that. But most of them haven't seen what I can do outside of battle..." Sephiroth said, kissing him again.  
Cloud knew at that moment that playing truth or dare that night was the best decision he had ever made. Even if he never made it into SOLDIER, and even if he had met Sephiroth in the most awkward way possible, everything had turned out perfectly. Nothing could ever compare to what he did with Sephiroth that night.  
  
The End 


End file.
